This invention relates to new and useful improvements in containers to receive berries picked by hand. And is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 316,300 filed Feb. 27, 1989.
Whereas larger fruit may be picked one at a time and placed in a container with the minimum of difficulty, berries, particularly stem type berries and fruits such as cherries are often picked several berries at a time either by pulling them from a cluster or stripping berries from a stem either by the thumb and forefinger of the hand or between the first and second fingers of the hand. An attempt is made to retain these berries in the palm of the hand so that they may be transferred to a container held either in the other hand, suspended around the neck of the picker or from the belt thereof and it is well known that many berries escape from the hand as they are being stripped or picked from the bush or tree.
The present invention overcomes disadvantages inherent with conventional berry picking procedures by attaching a small container to the hand used to pick the berries, in such a way that the berries automatically fall into the container which may then be emptied into a larger container when full.
One aspect of the invention is to provide a berry receiving container having an open upper side, and means to support same from the hand of the user, used for picking berries, said means including strap means extending from the container to support same from the hand substantially below the third or ring finger thereof when the hand is held in the substantially vertical position with the fourth finger on the under side.
Another advantage of the container and its method of attachment is that the hand is partially inside the container rather than outside the container so that all of the berries picked or stripped from the bush in one action, fall into the container with the minimum chance of loss occurring.
Another advantage of the invention is that the thumb and forefinger may be used to pick the berries or, alternatively, they may be stripped between the forefinger and ring finger of the hand so that individuals with a partial thumb loss may pick berries readily and easily.
A still further advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character as herein described which is simple in construction, economic in the manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose to which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: